He Likes Her
by dicloniouslove
Summary: What if Tomou wasn't as evil as everything thinks? What if he actually likes Kaede(Lucy/Nyu)? Find out in this very short one-shot.


It was another miserable day at the orphanage as Tomou and his gang were busy bullying Kaede. She was staring down at her school bag that had milk poured all over it.

"Oops, it looks like you're bag is all stained with milk" Tomou said while snickering. Kaede turned her head and looked at him with sad eyes, the others couldn't see the sadness that were located inside of her irises, but Tomou could. He was taken aback by what he saw in those crimson eyes. Pain, Sadness, and Loneliness. Nothing good was shown in her eyes. He saw no hatred in them and wondered why.

"Yeah that bag smells shitty, you should really clean it up" Another boy, Daisuke said laughing. The third boy, Hikaru was laughing so hard, that he had to hold his gut, because it hurt so much from laughing.

Kaede couldn't understand what was so funny about this situation. She wasn't looking at the other two boys, she was only looking at Tomou. For some reason she didn't hold hatred for him, yes she disliked him, but hatred there was no hatred that she felt towards him.

He pushed her and she began to fall to the ground. She caught herself on her hands and knees, but was soon on her face as he grabbed an umbrella and pulled her leg out from under her. The three boys began to say "You're nothing, but a freak." "No one wants a girl with horns" "Yeah, no wonder you're parents abandoned you."

She looked like she wanted to cry, but she didn't, so she held the tears back. Tomou was the only one who could see that she wanted to cry and he felt a little guilty for bullying her, but he couldn't stop. Not when Daisuke and Hikaru was there with him. ' _When they leave, I'll help her out'_ he thought.

The door then opened to find a girl with brown hair seeing what the three were doing to Kaede. She took one look and noticed that Kaede was on the floor and that Tomou, Daisuke, and Hikaru was torturing the girl by saying cruel things to her.

"TEACHER TOMOU'S BULLYING SOMEONE AGAIN!" Yukina yelled out for the teacher.

"Oh shit!" Hikaru exclaimed, while him and Daisuke ran out the door. It seems like they didn't care if they left their friend, Tomou, behind.

Yukina stared at Tomou, expecting him to leave as well. She was confused, because usually he would've ran out with Daisuke and Hikaru. She looked at Kaede who already got up and Tomou was just staring at her and doing nothing. Seeing that Kaede would be alright now, she left the room.

"Um, Kaede" Tomou said trying to get the horned girl's attention.

"What?" Kaede said coldly, which made Tomou slightly flinch.

"I have something to say?"

"Are you going to call me a freak again? Is that what you're going to say?" She asked.

"No" Tomou said looking down at his feet, refusing to meet her gaze. It was silent for about a minute, before Tomou finally looked up from the ground and into Kaede's crimson eyes.

She was confused ' _Why doesn't he do what he usually does? Why doesn't he bully me?_ '

"I'm not really good at saying things like this, especially to a girl" Tomou began and Kaede felt her heart race. What was he going to tell her? Was it something mean? Was it something nice? She didn't know and that was the reason why her heart was racing.

"What I want to say is that." Tomou said and suddenly blurted it out as if in one word "I'MSORRY,KAEDE!"

"What?" Kaede said not really understanding him.

He had a slight blush on his face and said again, but more clearer this time "I'm sorry"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him with a shocked look on her face. There was no way that he could be apologizing to her. He was the leader of the ones that bully her. Why would he want to apologize?

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Kaede said looking straight into his brown eyes.

"Because, I feel guilty about bullying you."

"Oh" Kaede said, looking a little disappointment.

Tomou was confused at what her reaction was. Did she want to be bullied,or was it something else? He took a step up towards her and asked "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you look so sad? You should be happy" He said, smiling at her, which caused her to the same Even if it was just a small smile.

"Okay, I'll try to smile more often" Kaede said beginning to walk away, but Tomou grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned around to see that Tomou still had a few things he wanted to say. "Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

Kaede looked at him patiently waiting for him to talk.

"I might not show it, but I really like you."

"But you, Daisuke, and Hikaru always... always..." She couldn't finish her sentence, but Tomou knew what she meant. She meant that they always bully her, because of her appearance. However only Daisuke and Hikaru bully her, Tomou just leads them, because he doesn't want to look weak and the others might kick him out for just being friends with Kaede.

"I want to protect you, but I can't, because of Daisuke and Hikaru. However I can be you're friend when no one is around. I may bully you when Daisuke and Hikaru are around, but when we're alone I'll be you're friend."

"Okay" Kaede said smiling and thinking ' _Life in this orphanage might not be so bad after all_ '


End file.
